hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakin Empire
I think there needs to be a better way to organize the employees of the Kakin Royal Family instead of just alphabetical order. I think it would be better to somehow organize them by which prince they work for and have an asterisk next to their name to signify who they really work for. It's a mess as it is right now. Maybe we should also change it from just bodyguards to employees since we have the names of a few maids right now. What does anyone else think?Ddog892 (talk) 19:20, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Prince employees and provisional hunter I have a problem with this part : "The Hunter Association restricted each Kakin prince to fifteen employees on board the Black Whale during their two-month voyage to the pretend New Continent.9" "Moreover, Princes Camilla, Zhang Lei, Tserriednich, and Tubeppa pushed this limit to 20 by sending 5 of their personal guards to take the 289th Hunter Exam and pass as Provisional Hunters with limited licenses only for the voyage (e.g. Theta).9" It was never said that it's the Hunter Association who limited each prince to 15 guards, just they have been restricted : http://mangaseeonline.us/read-online/Hunter-X-Hunter-chapter-348-page-10.html. And that doesn't make sense, the hunter association, clearly, don't have any authorities on the royal family, or the army... Also the Princes Camilia, Zhang Lei... don't have 20 personal guards even if we include their provisional hunter : http://mangaseeonline.us/read-online/Hunter-X-Hunter-chapter-374-page-9.html If we also include the spies, Prince Zhang Lei have 17 guards, but all others have 15 or less, hunters and provisional hunters include. (Marayam have more but it's because his sister death, and queen Oito that it goes beyond the limit). --Dr.Blythe (talk) 22:14, April 3, 2018 (UTC) For your first point, I probably made a wrong assumption. English isn't my native language so I'm not sure if the "restriction" is done by the association or someone else. The Japanese text is also a bit confusing. It's not a big issue though, we could simply rephrase the sentence into its passive form "The Kakin princes were restricted.." to play it safe without making any speculations. Also you're probably right since the HA doesn't have that much authority over the Black Whale, especially before departure. Seeing that they didn't expect the sloppiness regarding the number of clinics etc... For your second point, I think there's a misunderstanding on your part here. First, I'm going by the viz translation. https://i.imgur.com/1c0buKt.jpg This page doesn't mention the spies of the higher queens. On the other hand, it mentions the queens guards that are spying on the lower princes, and it does so on every queen's child section. The "duplicates" in viz translation means the queens guards (spying on lower princes) for princes camilla, tubeppa, luzurus, halkenburg are exactly the same since they have the same mother. Also the Princes Camilia, Zhang Lei... don't have 20 personal guards even if we include their provisional hunter The article says 20 employees not personal guards. You forgot to add up the servants in your counting: For example Zhang Lei: 15 personal (including 5 prov hunters)+3 servants=18 +2 spies from Unma and Duazul (Coventoba who replaced Unma's guard, and Slakka)=20 Note that we're not including the queens guards (that are spies working for lower princes) in the queen's children's templates. Even so Togashi added them in that spreadsheet, the reason we're not counting them is that we already know the princes are restricted to 15 employees on board unless they add further assets via the hunter exam. We know the servants are part of the restriction seeing that Oito had exactly 15 employees, 4 of them were servants. It doesn't make sense to add the exact same guards in more than one prince's circle. Their loyalty is definitely reserved to the queens, so they should only belong there. Luzurus is an exception for example because he decided to include some of his mother's guards into his own circle. These are not duplicates as they are separated into their own group in that double page. For Marayam, we're talking about the original number of guards he had on the beginning of the voyage which was 15. How do I know that well... Oito saw 24 employees (18 guards/hunters + 6 servants) with her cockroach in Marayam's room. At that time, Momoze had 6 guards from the higher queens. Put together they're 30 which means each prince started with 15. Sevanti took 9 employees (6 hunters and 3 servants for example)-- we only saw 5 hunters and 2 servants...(it could be anything from 5H+4S, 7H+2S, 6H+3S) since we already know they started the journey with a restriction of 15 employees, it can't just be 5H+2S because that would mean Momoze initially had more than 15 employees. Transferring to other rooms after departure is not a problem to begin with and doesn't go against the restriction as seen by Kurapika's Nen training, Sakata and Hashito, Kurapika's visit to Zhang Lei. In the first place, Sevanti used her daughter to hire more hunters in order to circumvent the restriction as seen in ch.361: >But our contract is with Prince Momoze. >Sevanti: It’s fine! I meant it for little Mar! I’ll still pay you. Eusstass (talk) 00:06, April 4, 2018 (UTC) "The article says 20 employees not personal guards. You forgot to add up the servants in your counting: " Yes I thought about it later. It must be that. Thanks for taking time to respond. English is not my native language either. --Dr.Blythe (talk) 05:56, April 4, 2018 (UTC)